Dla Malfoy'ów
by Sienne
Summary: To tylko seks-tak myślał Draco. Przynajmniej na początku.


Jest to dopiero moje drugie opowiadanie, więc każdy komentarz na wagę złota.

**Dla Malfoy'ów**

-Draco, to wielka szansa dla naszej rodziny. Jeśli się sprawdzisz, to być może odzyskamy naszą dawną pozycję-Lucjusz mówił obojętnie, zdradzały go jednak pełne podekscytowania oczy.

Malfoy Junior stał przed lustrem i starannie układał włosy.

-Nie zawiodę cię ojcze.

-Wierzę, że matka udzieliła ci odpowiednich porad.

-Tak-na jego policzki nie wypłynął rumieniec. Zegar tykał odmierzając nieubłagany czas.

-Czas, żebyś już poszedł.

-Oczywiście ojcze-Draco pokornie schylił głowę i wyszedł.

Szedł w ciszy. Korytarz był pusty, tylko przodkowie sprzed wieków go obserwowali z swych ram.

W oczach miał strach.

Nogi posłusznie poruszały się, zbliżając ku celowi. W końcu tu mieszkał. W Malfoy Manor. Nie domu.

Nie mógł ich zawieść.

Stanął przed drzwiami i pewnie nacisnął klamkę. W jego oczach była już tylko determinacja.

W łóżku leżał Czarny Pan.

X X X

To tylko seks-tak myślał Draco. Przynajmniej na początku.

Przygoda dwóch nastolatków ogarniętych burzą hormonów.

Teraz już jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Zaczęło mu zależeć. Wbrew sobie i światu zaczął myśleć o tym na poważnie.

Myślał, że będzie on kolejnym trofeum, które postawi obok reszty. Złotym trofeum. Że będzie trwało to kilka dni, najwyżej tydzień. Ten romans ciągnął się już drugi miesiąc.

Teraz już niczego nie był taki pewien.

X X X

Harry...Harry zaczął się już w tym gubić. Nie potrafił ogarnąć całej tej porąbanej sytuacji. Nie mógł zrozumieć siebie ani jego.

To z nim stracił dziewictwo.

To z nim spędzał coraz więcej czasu.

To go nienawidził.

To go pokochał.

Tą wredną, okrutną, ślizgońską, egocentryczną, apodyktyczną i niezwykle seksowną fretkę.

Momentami brzydził się sobą, że czuje to, co czuje, myśli głównie o miękkiej, mlecznobiałej skórze, ignoruje przyjaciół. Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie Ron i Hermiona zaczęli ze sobą chodzić.

Bo gdy to się działo, pieprzył się z nim do upadłego.

X X X

Te święte spędził u Weasley'ów. Był fantastyczne: takie ciepłe i rodzinne. Jednakże czegoś...kogoś mu brakowało.

Gdy po powrocie weszli do Wielkiej Sali, od razu zaczął poszukiwać blond włosów, starannie uczesanych i wypielęgnowanych.

Nawet nie zauważył, że sztandary domów zostały zastąpione czarnym kirem.

-Witam was z powrotem, moi najdrożsi uczniowie-zaczął Dumbledore swoją standardową przemowę.-Cieszę się, że wróciliście z powrotem cali i zdrowi. Nie jest to jednak powrót, o jakim zapewne marzyliście. Chciałbym was powiadomić, że jeden z waszych kolegów został zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta. Draco Malfoy...

W sali zapanował chaos. Dyrektor nie mógł kontynuować. Na niektórych twarzach jawił się ból, żal, cierpienie, satysfakcja...

-Ron!-syknęła Hermiona.

Harry wstał. Krzesło upadło z hukiem. W sali zapadła cisza. Oczy miał przymknięte, twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu. Szedł między stołami, żegnany milczeniem i dziesiątkami zdumionych spojrzeń. Nikt nie rozumiał jego zachowania.

Oprócz Hermiony.

Kolejne elementy zagadki powoli zaczęły się układać w jedną, logiczną całość.

Także wstała i pobiegła za Harrym.

Znalazła go w jakiejś klasie, sądząc po ilości drewna na podłodze. Siedział na parapecie.

-Harry...-szepnęła.

Podniósł głowę. Łzy spływały obficie po czerwonych policzkach.

-Kochałem go.

Zamek zatrząsł się.

-Kochałem tego ślizgońskiego dupka...ja...

Metalowy świecznik z hukiem spadł z sufitu.

Hermiona podeszła i przytuliła go.

-Harry, chodź...wyjdź na zewnątrz.

Objął ją mocno.

-Boję się...

X X X

Dla Malfoy'ów-powtarzał Draco. Bezustannie, jak mantrę.

Podszedł do łóżka pewnie, delikatnie wyginając usta w uśmiechu.

-Panie.

Ubrania spadły. Nawet nie drgnął. Stał wyprostowany...nagi. Pewny siebie i swojego celu.

-Podejdź.

Voldemort pogładził puste miejsce obok siebie. W ręku trzymał kieliszek. Odłożył go.

Draco położył się wygodnie, układając ręce pod głową. Voldemort położył się na boku. Obserwował go. Palcem zaczął kreślić ścieżki jego ciała, badając rysy twarzy, kości, linii włosów...

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go. Pewnie i brutalnie.

Draco wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

_Harry, kocham cię._

Oślepił go błysk zielonego światła.


End file.
